1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle safety apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as a side curtain, for helping to protect an occupant of a vehicle in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to inflate an air bag to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision. Some vehicles include an air bag in the form of a side curtain which is inflatable downward adjacent the side structure of the vehicle to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a side impact to the vehicle.
The side curtain is typically stored in a deflated condition along the roof rail above the side windows of the vehicle. The side curtain is part of a module attached to the sheet metal of the vehicle. The side curtain is covered with a trim panel or cover which may be part of the module or separate from the module. The module typically includes a fill tube for directing inflation fluid into the side curtain.